The invention relates to an arrangement for applying a fluid, pasty or gel-like product onto the skin, having a reservoir for the product, and having an application element which is connected to the reservoir via a feed channel.
Arrangements of the type mentioned in the introduction are known. In the case of known application arrangements, the product is usually fed in portions from the reservoir, by way of the feed channel to the application element, where it is then used up by application. Once such a portion of the product has been used up, then it is necessary to actuate a delivery device which, in the case of the known application arrangements, delivers a further portion of the product to the application element. Such a delivery device may be realized, for example, in that the reservoir has a flexible outer wall which can be compressed (tube), as a result of which the product is delivered out of the reservoir. In the case of other application arrangements, the delivery device is realized in the form of a plunger which is guided with sliding action in the reservoir.
From time to time it is undesirable for the delivery device to be actuated during application because this requires manipulations which disrupt the application operation.
An object of the invention is thus to specify an arrangement of the type given in the introduction in the case of which the product can be fed to the application element without there being any need to actuate a delivery device connected to the reservoir.